


A very cold flower festival

by Pillow_Girl1



Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamons, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, M/M, THE BOIS ARE HERE, Tubbo is kinda a villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: The Festival starts and it starts okay, but then goes horribly wrong.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: The Warmth of a Fallen Mask [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064531
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	A very cold flower festival

The festival was beautiful like any festive Tubbo did, most of the people of the server were there. Fundy was standing in a corner with a cup of punch in his hand, he had a crown of Lilac in his hair. Dream should be arriving soon,

"What are you doing here?" Asked Qwacity coldly

"Tubbo invited me" Qwacity looked at him and shrugged before standing next to him.

"How's your life been?" Qwacity wasn't even looking at him.

"Pretty good, it's good to be with family again but well it is annoying how much snow gets stuck in my tail... Phil wouldn't let me in until my tail is completely dry"

Qwactiy laughed a bit, he turned to him and said

"Have you heard heads or tails of Dream?"

"... I mean I live with the man now"

"WHAT!?" 

"You should talk to him if you want to learn more... you should see your face right now"

They slipped into silence, then Dream appeared he was wearing jeans and a green hoodie with embordered poppies and a flower crown of pink tulips. 

"H-He's not wearing a mask?!"

Dream walked over to them and smiled at them, 

"Hey Qwacity how have you been?"

"F-fine, W-Where Y-your mask?"

"Oh! It's a long story, but you probably wouldn't see me in it again."

Qwacity glanced around before saying 

"I'm gonna go talk to Ranboo have fun" 

Qwacity quickly walked off and Dream just looked around the area with a warm smile. He knew he could lose a life today but wasn't fretting because he was Dream and Dream had faced Nightmares day in and day out. 

Tap Tap

Tubbo was... holy primes, no NO! I couldn't be

"Hello? Hello! It's good to see you all here today I hope you have been enjoying the festival"

The crowd cheered at that,

"Good Good, I would like Welcome are special guest Dream on to the stage to give a speech"

Dream looked horrified but then pulled himself together and walked up on stage, Dream tapped the mic

"Hello everyone good to see you've all made it out here, so this festival is about the good relationship between the Dream SMP and L'maberg-"

Fundy felt a tap on his shoulder and he turns around to see Tubbo in the smiley-faced mask. 

"Hello little Dreamon, shhhhhh don't talk or well we don't want Tubbo here to take a drive off a power tower do we?"

Tubbo no Nightmare grabbed his hand and interlocked their finger, Fundy could fell Nightmares nails dig into his skin as he pulled him out of the festival. Soon they were at a tower of power, Nightmare climbed up first. When they got to the top Tubbo was standing on the top a bit too close to the edge. 

"Sit with me little fox" Said Nightmare 

Fundy stepped a bit closer and was pulled down by Nightmare,

"Aren't the stars beautiful?"

I didn't respond, the Dreamon started to kick his legs back and forth as he hummed a tune Sally sang for me as a child.

"You know this tune, don't you? If you're Mother was any bit a Dreamon she would have sung it for you... It's an old song a revision of an ancient spell, I studded it in college it was quite interesting" 

Dreamons have collage?

"I majored in English, I was going to be a historian... But they weren't interested in learning what that old spell did so- Good I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry Snaklet"

Nightmare looked at him hard before seeming to smile 

"Kech"

Nightmare leaned forward and fell off the tower, Fundy felt his heart stop before jumping off after him. He felt like time was lowed he, saw a horned man yelling with tears in his eyes the world was in grey tones. He threw an Ender pearl, it hit the ground and Fundy all but threw down water.

Colour returned to the world and Nightmare started to laugh,

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" Yelled the Dreamon 

He stood up sooking wet and said 

"That's it for the day little one, well do this again sometime. I'm gonna head back to the festival I don't want to miss the grand final"

Nightmare threw an Ender Pearl and just like that he was gone, Fundy looked around the clearing the... that was Schlatt wasn't it? So the ghost of Jschlatt was around cool, Fundy should get to the festival soon.

He threw an Ender pearl and snuck back in and Dream was just finishing his speech. Tubbo appeared and said

"Great job, wonderful but there's one thing I didn't mention in the invites... This festival is also an exaction for Dream here!" 

Qwacity placed pink concrete around him, Dream's face was calm like he was expecting this. Nightmare pulled out a rocket launcher and aimed 

"Qwacity get behind me"

The crowd was screaming 

There was a loud whirring sound as the firework flew off the small metal hinges. When Fundy looked back in the box Dream was simply gone,

"NOT MY HUSBAND!" Yelled Techno as he jumped down from a building to the stage. Tommy followed he looked so angry and Phil followed behind them. Fundy threw an ender pearl to get up to the stage, he pulled out his sword as he heard the whole Empire unshed there weapons. Qwacity and Fundy's weapons clashed as the two forces went to battle. But the L'manberg forces were no match for the Empire and soon retreated, the Empire made their way to the portal.

When they got back to base Dream was waiting for them soaking wet with Ghostbur, he smiled at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are fuel for the story


End file.
